Determine the anatomic characteristics of regional adipose tissue depots by gross inspection, ultrasonography, microdialysis and histology. Subjects will be graded for body fat distribution on the basis of the ratio of waist and hip circumferences. They will be characterized by body mass index as either obese or non-obese and the degree of dimpling in the gluteal/femoral and abdominal adipose tissue depots on a 3 point scale.